Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{5y}{5} + \dfrac{5y}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{5y + 5y}{5}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{10y}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $q = \dfrac{2y}{1}$ $q = 2y$